The Graverobber and Shilo's big book of fun!
by Princess-Sparkly-Swirls
Summary: A collection of one shots between the Graverobber and the lovely Shilo Wallace. Set Post!Opera. I changed the title. It seemed to fit better :P
1. Old friends, breakfast and a deal

**A/N: **_I had this idea swirling in my head for a while now, so I thought I'd put it down and see what you guys think of it. It's a one shot, but I think it has the potential to become a longer story. If you have some ideas of your own I'd love to hear them ^^_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, nor any of the characters (unfortunately) **

**

* * *

**

It was a couple of hours after dusk had set in. The alleys were only lighted with some laterns that were scattered around. The Graverobber was making his way to his regular spot, where the junkies and surgery sluts were no doubt already waiting. There was a Zydrate support group meeting going on tonight, so that meant a good night with lots of 'costumers'. And that meant a fancy breakfast in the morning.

While he was selling his goods, he hadn't noticed a small figure with spiky hair sitting on top of a dumpster. She was studying the man with a slight smile on her face. In the 3 years that past, he had barely changed thing. She noticed he had gotten new boots and that his dreads had different colours, but other than that he was exactly the same. It took a while for him to finish up business, but she didn't mind. She was having fun just watching him, he was still entertaining to look at. She lit a cigarette to pass the time. She smoked slowly, while she watched him reeling in costumers.

It was a busy night for the Graverobber. To his satisfaction he noticed that every week more and more addicts joined the ranks. Business was going really well, for him anyways. Most Z peddlers were having trouble getting the stuff. They were youngsters who didn't know their ass from an elbow pad. But there were also a few who were apparently rivalling him. He heard of one, a woman who called herself Low, who had started two and a half years ago and had grown to be quite successful. She worked at the other side of the city. He had wondered who this woman was. He couldn't find anyone who knew who she really was or where she had come from. He didn't find that surprising, since most of the people who had seen her were just addicts looking for a fix.

The hours had passed fast. Dawn was already coming, when most of the junkies had split. He was busy putting his equipment away, when the Graverobber noticed a slender figure watching him. He looked up at her and scanned her body. He didn't know who she was, but she did have something familiar over her. He racked his brain, but nothing came out of it.

The young woman grinned amused. She let herself slide off the dumpster. "Looking good Graverobber. Long time, no see."  
"You know me..." the man stated, his eyes becoming slits. He circled her, looking her up and down. He would've known if they had ever shared a bed. She looked very attractive, but she didn't have that strung out look. So she wasn't a addict he had shared a bed with.  
The woman gasped in mock horror. "You don't remember me. I feel hurt." Her face changed back into a smile. "I will introduce myself. Something you neglected the first time we met." She said pointedly.  
"Oh?" He seemed sceptical. He -always- introduced himself. He was a gentleman after all. Well... some of the time anyway.  
"My name is Low," she started and saw his eyes light up with recognition, "But you always called me kid."  
"Shilo?" he spluttered, "You grew up kid! Look at you. All woman." He appreciated her figure. She had changed from a scrawny little girl to an attractive lady. She clothes she wore accented her slim body. The black leather trench coat, tight jeans and knee length boots suited her well. She had come out of her sick state and grown into womanhood.  
"3 years can change a lot," Shilo simply stated, twirling her slim fingers into her hair.  
"I'll say, I really didn't recognise you."  
She smiled, "That's good. It means no one will tie me to that god awful event."  
The god awful was of course the Opera, where she had lost both her father and her godmother. The Graverobber remembered that day very clearly. He had spend some time looking for her afterwards. He had given up pretty soon. She apparently didn't want to be found.

"So how did you get into the game?" They were sitting in a sleazy diner, digging into stacks of syrupy pancakes, eggs and bacon.  
She was stuffing her face with all three at the same time. He looked a bit disgusted at this display. But she didn't care. She was never allowed to eat like a pig. But now she was going to do it, everyday for the rest of her life. When she had swallowed, she answered: "Needed money, ran into some peddlers. Not all of them nice, not all of them very intelligent. And when you've been screwed over as much as I have been, you learn fast."  
He nodded in agreement. He had been there, before he became successful. He noticed her studying him.  
"What are you looking at, kid?" The Graverobber asked.  
"You know," she said slowly, "I always had a thing for you?"  
He smirked, "Really? Wouldn't have thought."  
"Well, you were one of the first, besides my father, I had an actual connection with. And besides that, you're quite crazy. I loooove the crazy," Shilo grinned. He shook his head, chuckling to himself.  
~~~~~~

About an hour later they were walking in the bright sunlight. Shilo thought it was around noon by now. They walked in silence most of the way. But the Graverobber still had one question burning in his mind. "Why did you come to visit me?"  
"Because you're hot," she replied dryly. He raised his eyebrows. "And because I have a proposal."  
"A proposal?" He was saying the words thoughtfully, like he was trying to taste the words.  
She nodded. "I have enough sources to get my Z from, but it's getting more and more dangerous, since crazy Amber upped the guards roaming the grave yards. I need a steady source, because otherwise it's bad for business. So I was thinking maybe we could arrange an exchange. I have a very big client base. I know you have your wacky escapism skills-"  
"Wacky escapism skills?"  
"You're agile, whatever," she said impatiently, annoyed that he cut off her story. The Graverobber noticed and smiled to himself. "Continue."  
"You're agile," Shilo repeated, "So that got me thinking. If you get me the stuff, I will split my earnings with you."  
He was all ears. "How much?"  
"40/60. I take the 40, you take the 60, because you go through more trouble than I do."  
"And why would you think I would go into that business arrangement with you?"  
They had just turned into an alley where the sun never visited. Her pale skin seemed to light up, strangely enough.  
"Because you like me and you find me attractive," She replied shyly. He was aghast.  
"I don't think attraction should play a part in our business deal." The Graverobber replied seriously. She was right of course, but it ishouldn't/i be a reason to go into business with someone.  
"Why not?" She got closer and closer.  
"Because seduction should only be used in sales pitches, " He said backing away.  
She smirked and licked her lips, "What is it, that you think I'm doing now?"  
He had no words, but he tried to get away from her. Not that he disliked her now. He was impressed with her. It explained how she had become so successful. But he didn't want to be seduced into a deal. Either come up with a good argument, or get lost.

Suddenly he struck something hard. It was a wall. Shit.  
Shilo softly pressed her body against his.  
"Come on Graverobber. You used to help me out all the time. Why not now?" she said in a low husky voice that send shivers down his spine.  
Indeed, why not now? It was a good deal. Yes, his ass would be on the line, but it was already anyway. And like the kid explained, he had wacky escapism skills.  
Suddenly he grabbed her firmly by the arms and pushed her up against the wall with a swift turn. Now he had the upper hand. He was towering over her, while he kept her pinned down.. She seemed more amused than shocked. The Graverobber actually found that rather enjoyable. He smirked, looking down on her body. She was really damn fine looking.  
"Alright..." he said in his low voice, "We have a deal. But no funny tricks."  
Shilo put on an innocent pout. "Would you really think that of me?"  
He suppressed the urge to bite that lip. No one had gotten to him like that in a really long time. "I just might," he growled, "I heard what you're capable of."  
She smiled cheekily at the memories, "Oh yeah... But those people were a lot more stupid and my lively hood didn't depend on it."  
He arched an eye brow. "Oh really?" He knew the stories. No one could accuse the Graverobber of being badly informed.  
Shilo shrugged, "Maybe once or twice it did, but I got on my feet well enough."  
He smirked. She had changed from a scared little bird into a confident woman. All that innocence she had once possessed was all gone. But she seemed to have at least some standards, which made him respect her. Slowly and slightly reluctantly, he let go of her.

She checked her watch. "Shit... I gotto go. Sleep waits for no man. Tonight is another working night, especially since last night I didn't work at all."  
He watched her as she skidded out of the alley. Then she turned around and said, "When are you going scavenging for Z?"  
"Tomorrow," the Graverobber replied. She nodded slowly, "See you tomorrow then. Great working to be with you."  
He wasn't so sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you guys think ^^_


	2. Shilo has a visitor

**A/N: **_I was bored so I decided to run with the story. I promise to put in cliff hangers if I decide I'm sick of this fic (haha, rhymes :P). There will always be an ending!  
I also have to say before hand that the idea of the floating market isn't mind. I stole it from the book Neverwhere, written by the fabulous Neil Gaiman and I thought it was neat, so I incorporated it in the story. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything_

_

* * *

_

It had been a few months since Shilo and the Graverobber had struck their deal and everything was going reasonably well. They had worked out exact arrangements and none of them had been screwed over as of yet. And neither of them felt like screwing over the other. Shilo quite enjoyed having a steady supply and the Graverobber was very fond of the extra cash.

But even though they were fond of each other, they weren't very close. This was mostly the girl's fault. She was very protective of her identity and privacy. She hadn't even told him where she lived. Of course that didn't mean he didn't know.

He knocked quickly on the door and scanned the hallway to see if there were camera's. He was certain he wasn't being followed. Inside the apartment, he heard someone turn the TV to mute and then there was some hasty shuffling around. Finally the door opened. It revealed a girl with curly brown hair and glasses. "What do you want?"  
He smirked, "Can Shilo come out and play?"  
The woman instantly grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pulled him inside. The Graverobber looked around. It was a fairly small apartment, but not like his. Here he could actually move his ass.

The woman had closed the door behind her and had gone quickly into the bathroom. Shilo came out and the first thing she did was slap him in the face. "One, what the fuck are you doing here? Two, how the hell do you know where I live?" Her face was flustered. If her expression wasn't set to crazy, he might've find her cute.

"One," he replied while rubbing his painful cheek, "I need to hide. Your building has no camera's and they didn't follow me. Also, I might need your help. Two, I followed you once."  
She looked stunned. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. In a second she had that crazy angry look on her face again. This time it wasn't directed at him, but at herself. She turned away and started pacing. He heard some muttering of dates.

The Graverobber shrugged and settled on her couch. He stared at the TV that was still on mute. It showed a really bad romantic comedy. Why was she watching this? He figured she would've had better taste. He looked around once more. It was quite a cosy apartment. It looked clean and well taken care off. There was a picture of her parents on the coffee table, but that was the only reminder that this woman was once Shilo Wallace.

Suddenly she sat down next to him. "Okay, the second thing is my own fault. I need to be more careful. But why the HELL, did you come HERE?"  
The Graverobber sighed. He didn't want to tell her the story, but he knew he had to. So he started talking. It was a tale of misery and failure. If anyone found out his reputation would be ruined. Shilo started laughing when he had finished. The man next to her didn't look amused. She looked at his serious face and started laughing again.  
"Kid, this is not funny," he said in a stern voice.  
It took a while for her to catch her breathe, but eventually she managed to choke out, "But it is! This is the best story ever."  
"No, it's not." But the girl couldn't be convinced.  
"Come on!" She said, "You were caught with your pants down. Literally! You just can't make that stuff up."  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and lit a cigarette. "How long do you want to stay here?"

"A day," He replied, "Maybe two. Until everything calms down."  
She nodded, "Fine, you can stay here. But everything that you finish will be replenished. Except for the marmite. You can have it all. And no funny tricks."  
"Funny tricks? Like magic?"  
Shilo glared at him. "You know what I mean."  
He smirked, "Maybe... maybe not."

"I need to go out tonight, because business goes on. I don't expect to many costumers, so I'll probably be back around 3. No sleeping in my bed, not even for a little while. No snooping around in my personal belongings. I will know that you did it. Clean up after yourself. I think that's about it." She said. The Graverobber nodded slowly. "You don't think a whole lot of me, do you kid?"  
Shilo grinned, "Can you blame me?"  
He shrugged, "Not really. But just because I prefer to sleep in dumpsters, doesn't mean I don't know how to behave like a good guest."  
Her eyes had reduced to slits. "Somehow... I don't believe you."

* * *

"Do you want to come with me?"  
The Graverobber looked up. He had been staring out of the window ever since Shilo had started to get right. At the moment she was packing her bag. It was one of those big things you could sling over your shoulder and that held pretty much everything.  
"Do you want to come with me?" She repeat, a little impatiently. She had to go pretty soon if she wanted to catch the biggest crowd.

He sighed, "I can't. Remember?"  
"Dude, other side of town. Lose the make up and the coat and no one will recognise you..." She looked him up and down. "You might also want to wear a hat."

He grinned and looked outside again. This was the reason he barely spend any time in doors. He felt locked up. "Fine, I'll come with you."  
She smiled and went into her bedroom. She came back with a towel, a long dark leather coat and a bandana. "This should do."  
The Graverobber took the duster from her and looked it up and down, whistling through his teeth. "Where did you get this beauty? They don't make them like this anymore."  
"Someone left it," Shilo said absentmindedly while she was gathering her tools. "You can wash up in the bathroom."

A few moments later he came back out, looking brand new. She looked up and smiled, "You look good. Quite handsome, in fact."  
"And with make up I look like a pile of garbage?" He asked, his eye brows raised.  
She shook her head gently and walked up to him. "No, you look good with the make up on. But you're human without it." She pressed her hand against his cheek. The warmth of her skin felt good. Then she pulled her hand back and looked at it. "Also, you stain less without make up."  
She looked up at him with a sly smirk, "But both you's look good. So don't worry about it, pretty man."  
He shrugged. "So where are we off to?"  
"You'll see."

* * *

"A market place?" The Graverobber asked.  
"A _floating_ market place." The girl next to him answered, looking around for a place to set up.  
"It doesn't seem to be floating to me."  
"That's because you don't get the concept."  
"Which is...?" They moved while talking. Shilo had seen the perfect spot and she wasn't going to let anyone take it. Not that it mattered, she was the only Z-peddler here.

"It moves around. This week, it's here. Next week it's somewhere else. It's the actual black market." She explained. She dragged a table from somewhere and put some chairs around. The man still didn't really understand the concept, but that wasn't what bothered him.  
"How come I've never heard of it?"  
"It doesn't come to your side of town. They need to stay small, 'underground' figuratively speaking." She unpacked her case with equipment and started hanging vials from her belt. Then she loaded her gun. She was ready for business.  
"How do you know it?" He wondered.  
"I know the right people." And that was all there was to it. She knew the right people. He didn't. Not that it mattered, but it showed him he needed to keep his ears open. He might've been THE Graverobber, but he was out of the loop. He looked around. Everywhere things were sold. Not just drugs. Also surgeries, body parts in jars, illegal food items, tickets to opera's, weird looking doodads. He was thoroughly impressed. Especially since it wasn't visible or audible from the streets. When he turned back to Shilo, he saw a small crowd of junkies and scalpel sluts had gathered.

"Right kids, who wants some Z from your auntie Low?"  
Everyone held their hands in the air.  
"And who has the money to pay for it?" She asked.  
A few backed off. They would back later to make a proposition. Shilo knew this from experience. She counted the vials she had on her. Her best stuff was saved for the people with the real money. But they wouldn't want to be seen in a crowd that was begging like dogs.  
"Okay, the rates tonight are 35 credits for a shot, 200 for an entire vial. I do not negotiate prices unless you can offer me something really special. And I'm not talking about sex." She said, "Who wants to go first?"

A girl, not much older than her pushed money in her hands and held out arm, waiting for a shot. Shilo shook her head and put the gun to the girl's arm. She stumbled away, enjoying her high.

The Graverobber watched his younger friend like she had watched him only a few months ago. She was a great saleswoman. No wonder she was so popular. She was a great actress and sometimes almost seemed like a mind reader. He wondered who taught her.

After about an hour the crowd was pretty much gone. Shilo was counting her credits and pocketed them away. Then she changed her coat. The worn leather thing with all the pockets was replaced with an elegant velvet coat and hood. She put it on, it fit her perfectly.  
He wondered what she was doing. She guessed what he was thinking and said, "Not only scalpel sluts and rats from the streets are hooked on the Z. The real money is in the rich kids."  
The Graverobber knew this, but he didn't want to deal with them anymore. He had had enough of that with Amber Sweet. Greedy little bitches.

Shilo didn't seem to mind. After half an hour one by one they dripped by. Seemingly just to talk to the enterprising and quite beautiful business woman. But it was a sneaky exchange of vials and money. The prices were communicated in code. The Graverobber didn't understand why. Everyone here was doing something illegal. It didn't matter if they saw you right?

When she was done with one costumer, she explained: "Everyone is doing something illegal. But most people here do not fear for their lives. If it's over, it's over. But they might get something out of ratting out the upper class. But with the code and the sneaky everyone suspects what's going on, but they don't actually _know_. So the rich kids are still save."  
She was finished packing up. Her velvet coat had been replaced with a her leather one once again. It was time to leave this world behind and return to the old one.

* * *

"It was fun to have you around," She said when they were descending the fire escape, "Normally I get very bored after the first wave. But now I had someone to talk to." They both landed feet first on the street and after a quick inspection walked off.  
"It was fun to watch you. You're almost as skilled as me," He teased. She grinned and pushed him.  
"I miss it sometimes," She said after a while.  
"Miss what?"  
"Having people around. I know I wasn't exactly the social butterfly, locked up in my room for 17 years. But at least I had my dad. Now I don't have anyone." She sighed, thinking of the memories. Unexpectedly she felt someone breathing in her ear. The low voice said, "I could be your jailer, if you want me to."  
She turned around to look directly in the face of the Graverobber. She leaned in and smirked. She saw the twinkle in his eyes. Slowly she got closer, so he could feel her hot breath. She softly whispered into his ear: "Not. A. Chance."  
Then she walked off, laughing out loud.

The Graverobber looked at her slightly amazed. He'd always, even now after 3 years, thought of her as the innocent little girl that didn't know anything. Rationally he knew that to be a lie, especially now he'd seen her at work. But that sly thing with the whispering was something he hadn't seen before.  
Sure, they had flirted back and forth, but that always been half jokingly. Now, for the first time there was a hint of a potential sexual partner in her.

_Stop!_ said a voice in his head  
But...  
_Stop! _It was a really stern voice and it was hard not to listen to it.  
_No dipping your pen in the company ink. That'll only bring trouble. Besides, you don't have a shortage in sex.  
_But...  
_Most of them are not even junkies. Just lonely women._ The voice cut him off, _so no touching Shilo Wallace_.  
So that was that. No touching Shilo Wallace. He almost felt sorry for himself, but the stern voice shushed those feelings and the Graverobber just followed the girl back to her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. If you like it, please review :D**


	3. Let's Dance!

**A/N: **_Two chapters in one day? How can this be? Too much inspiration, too much time. You know how this goes. Anyways, a little fluff between our neighbourhood friend the Graverobber and Shilo. I thought it would be very sweet ^^_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything :( _

_

* * *

_

"Did you ever go back?" They were lounging on the couch. Ever since that first visit the Graverobber had been coming around more often. Often to discuss business, sometimes for dinner and other times to just relax and have fun. There was a movie on about a boy who was an orphan and who was shown the ropes on the street.

"Go back where?" Shilo asked, while lighting a cigarette.  
He rolled his eyes and sighed. "To your dad's house."  
"Yes, I did. I actually lived there for about 4 months. But then I decided it was too big for me alone. And the press was really bugging me, even if they barely ever caught a glimpse. So I sold it and moved into my tiny, tiny apartment." She said that last part with fondness.

"It's not that tiny," he said, "It's bigger than mine."  
"If you have an apartment, why are you never there?" She asked, looking at him with her dark eyes.  
"Because it's small, dank, old and crappy." He replied, "Your apartment is so much nicer. At least it's clean."

"You know, if you put some effort in, yours could be clean too," she said with a sly smile. The Graverobber rolled is his eyes again and turned his attention back to the TV. The commercials were on. Two people were shown dancing. He didn't think much of it, but when he looked at Shilo, he saw that recognisable twinkle in her eyes. The one she got when she was daydreaming about something.

Finally, when the commercial was over, she said: "I've never done that."  
"Dancing?"  
She shrugged, "I've danced. But never like that. Never those old dances from centuries ago. The waltzes, the tango's. And it always looks so nice and romantic."  
"They're not that special." He said.  
"Probably not, but it's one of those things I've missed out on." Shilo got up and stretched her back. "I'm going to get some shut eye. This movie bores me. You know where everything is, if you want to stay over."  
The Graverobber nodded, "I've stayed over before you know."  
She smiled and wished him good night, before disappearing into her bedroom.

He lay back and watched the rest of the movie, while his mind was churning. He doubted that most scalpel sluts were avid waltzers, but he liked to make his friend happy.

* * *

Shilo woke up early in the afternoon. She turned to her side and listened to the noises on the street like she always did.  
_Crash!_  
That was not a early morning noise, but a someone-is-breaking-my-house noises. She quickly got up and put on a hoodie. Then she went into the living room to see what was going on.

Her couch and coffee table had been pushed against the far wall and her rug had been rolled up and put on the couch. The Graverobber was sitting with his back to her, cleaning one of her clearly broken lamps.

"You're going to pay for that," She said. The man shot up and turned around, trying to hide the shards he was holding.  
She grinned and went to get herself some coffee. When she came back the broken lamp was cleaned up and her wooden floor was pretty much free of clutter. The Graverobber was standing in the middle, looking very proud.

"So what is all this?" She asked.  
"You wanted to waltz. So waltz, you shall." He replied with a grin, "So milady. What do you say?"  
Shilo smiled. It was a very sweet gesture. She put her mug on an end table and walked up to him. "So... how does one waltz?"  
"A waltz usually has a 3-4 rhythm metre, so you count 1,2,3. A step per count and every step is as big as the last." He showed her. And then he said, "You try."

She turned rigid. "N-no, show me the rest." She thought it was very amusing to watch him dance, but she couldn't do it herself.  
He grinned, "Don't try to run, before you can crawl. Come on, kid. I'll do it with you."  
He grabbed her hand and started doing the steps. She couldn't do anything but join him in the steps. Eventually, the Graverobber thought it was time for the next step.  
"Okay, you got that down. Every second count you tiptoe one foot. So if you're a follower, you start at your right foot and tiptoe on your left foot. And that alternates every bar." He showed her again with a smile and then had her practise. Shilo complied, at first unwillingly, but later with pleasure.  
When that went without a hitch, he showed her how to turn.

"I think you're ready for your very first waltz," He stated. Her stomach sank into her knees.  
"No more practise?" she squeaked. It made him laugh. This was a girl who could charm anyone, sold zydrate and robbed graves for a living. And she was scared to dance.  
"You can't practise all the time." The Graverobber turned on her sound system. He had the music picked out before hand. It was a slow folk-ish sounding waltz.  
Then he walked up to the girl, did a bow and a twirl of the hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"  
She nodded slowly. His right arm encircled her waist, with his hand resting between her shoulder blades. With his left hand held softly held her right one. Her left hand was resting on shoulder. At first it was a little tensed, but later it relaxed.

At first they just swayed a little, from foot to foot. The Graverobber listened to the music to pick up the rhythm. When he had found it he told her, "Just follow me. Don't worry about stepping on my toes."  
Shilo smiled at him a little before they started waltzing.

At first it was a little awkward, but after a while she got the hang of it and it was the most magical feeling. She swooshed and swayed with the Graverobber. She closed her eyes and let him take her with him. She noticed it when she stepped on his toes, but he didn't seem to mind. When the song ended she was smiling broadly. "That was GREAT!"  
"Up for another one?" He asked. She nodded furiously. He picked out another song and they started dancing again. When the song was over, Shilo was smiling her dreamy smile. It was quite adorable, he thought. She kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered: "Best gift, ever."  
He nodded happily. "And now it's time for breakfast."  
She moved into the kitchen, to get everything ready. He wanted to put her furniture back. She turned around and said, "You're a terrific dancer. Do you know any others?"  
"A few," he replied.  
"Can you teach me?"  
"But of course." She grinned and went back into the kitchen. The Graverobber looked around, satisfied. He'd done a good job once more. Then he danced into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it ^^ If you have any ideas of your own. Let me know, I might turn them into something. And please review :D**


	4. Fun times in a graveyard

**A/N: **So I'm one big whopping ball of inspiration. And apparently it's all getting better. We're heading into Grilo territory. Yay :3

**Disclaimer**: **I own nothing :( Oh, but what if I did... *shoots into dreamy fangirl mode***

**

* * *

**

It was a slow night so they had cut out early from dealing. Shilo was sitting on top of a tomb watching the Graverobber, who she had come to call G during their growing friendship, pulls out bodies from other tombs. He was extracting zydrate like a pro.

She liked watching him at work. It made her peaceful when her mind was all over the place. And lately it had been all over the place, because her 21st birthday was coming up and the media knew this. Headlines like _Will Shilo Wallace claim GeneCo? _ Were all over the place. Old rumours were revisited and journalists were actively looking for her again. It freaked her out. The Graverobber knew this and that was why he had invited her to come along this night. To talk, hang out and get some of the stuff they made money off.

"I read a good rumour about you yesterday." He said while putting a needle into the nose of a corpse.  
"Oh?" Shilo said, looking up at the sky.  
"Some people claim you're actually Rotti's kid. They figured out that the relationship between your parents overlapped with that of your mom and Largo. It's all quite amusing." He put the cadaver back where it came from and looked around for something else.

"It might be possible," The girl muttered, lying back on the tomb.  
"You're not even curious?"  
"As far as I'm concerned the man who raised me is my father. I know he has done horrible things, but how well balanced would you be if you accidentally killed your wife," Shilo said dryly.  
He looked at her slender form lying on the tomb. He liked her. She had a sardonic sense of humour and she was standing with both feet on the ground. At was hard to find those kinds of women these days. But then again, you didn't become a happy, normal person from being locked up in house for 17 years and then see 3 people die in under half an hour. Two of which you loved or might've loved if you had gotten a chance to know them.

She sat up. "Are you done here?"  
The Graverobber looked into his bag, counting the vials. "I am done here. Nothing left. But I need about 5 more vials."  
She got of the tomb. "Which way, good man?"  
He looked around. There were no GeneCops in this graveyard. He thought it was a little suspicious. But there was nothing he could do about that, besides being careful. "There's a big crypt on the left. I've only been there once or twice so there should be a lot of bodies with zydrate left."

They started walking, both on guard. But nothing happened. "This place is giving me the creeps."  
"Me too, but whatya gonna do? We need the vials," He responded. She nodded slowly.  
"I wonder if something is going on."  
"Like what?"  
"Maybe crazy Amber died!" Shilo said with a happy face, like a kid who'd just been given her favourite type of candy.  
"If only dreams could come true," The Graverobber grinned. They reached the crypt. With a lot of weight they broke the wall and tumbled into it. The stench of death was reeking.  
"Jackpot," they said in unison.

Since they actually had to break into it, it meant there were a lot of new bodies. Which meant a lot of zydrate. Maybe even the best.  
Under the guidance of a glowing vial they looked around. A lot of bodies.  
"How many vials do you have with you?" He asked. Shilo looked at the ones that hung from her belt. She counted the empty ones. "10."  
"I also have 10. So put together that's 35. We're in for a good night, kid." He grinned. She got out her own extraction device. It was time for some work.  
They selected the ones who looked the freshest. That was quite hard to do by the blue glowing light and in a crypt where the rotting came very fast to newly dead bodies. But they did it in under an hour. They exchanged some high fives and where about to leave the crypt.

Luckily they noticed just in time that a bunch of GeneCops had gathered around the hole. They were waiting for the pair to come out. Shilo pressed herself against a wall, so they wouldn't notice her. The Graverobber did the same thing and looked around for an escape route. He quietly pointed to the walls and then to the roof on the other side of the crypt. There was a hole there. Slowly they both moved past the walls to where they could get out. When they had reached it, she climbed on to his shoulders and got out. Luckily, the roof was quite steep, so there was little chance that the GeneCops could see them. She reached in for the Graverobber with both arms. He climbed up as well. This was not the first time they had done this. Quietly they slipped down and jumped over the nearest fence. The street was empty. Without any problem they changed from two thieves to a couple out for a stroll. Sure, they looked weird, but who didn't these days. Shots sounded from the graveyard.

Shilo wiped some sweat away, "They changed their fucking policy."  
"I think it's still 'shoot graverobbers on sight'," He said pensively.  
"No asshat. They're more sneaky. No hoopla or anything," She said, giving the Graverobber a push.  
"Asshat? That's new," He smirked and wrapped an arm around her.  
"Picked it up from one of the rich kids at the market," She replied, putting her own arm around his waist.  
"You're right though. It's gonna be more tricky from now on. Like it wasn't hard enough," He sighed. The rest of the way they walked in silence.

* * *

They were standing in front of Shilo's apartment building, facing each other. She noticed how she had grown fond of the man thing. They had grown to be quite close in the time that they'd known each other. She smiled a little. "Do you want to come up for some coffee? It's only 2."  
He shook his head, "No, I need to go home. Pretend that I live there so I still have a place to keep my belongings."  
She shrugged, "Fine by me. You know I always have a couch for you to sleep on."  
He moved closer with that evil smirk of his and said with a low voice, "I'd rather sleep in your bed."  
"All in good time, lover." There was a grin on her face. She moved in to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. She liked kissing him on the cheek. It was warm, a touch of humanity, however weird.

He turned his head and kissed her on the lips. There was no crashing of lips. A slight tingle, that was all. No panting, no moaning. Just a kiss. Then he pulled away and said, "I haven't had sex in 3 months."  
"Why don't you do one of your scalpel sluts? " He shuddered. "Or! One of those lonely women you told me about.

He grinned at that. Then he put on his cutesy innocent face that Shilo found slightly unsettling. "I'd rather have you."  
"Why?"  
"Well, for one I actually like you. Two, you're good looking." He had had a lot of time to see her as a bed partner instead of that little innocent girl he met almost 4 years ago.  
She mulled it over in her brain. She liked him, she liked sex and it was a nice change of pace to do it in a bed for once.  
"You're not a virgin, are you?"  
She looked up. "What do you think?"  
The man searched her face for a clue, but she looked completely unfazed. "No?"  
"Exactly. So are you coming up or what?"  
"I think my apartment will be there still tomorrow morning."

* * *

**A/N: Pretty soon there's going to be more explicit stuff. Not just insinuation. I do love Grilo, but I try to keep it not corny. Which is hard. But yah ^^;; Review pl0x!**


	5. Classy and fabulous

**A/N: **_Because of my boredom I've been really toying with these characters, but I'm having a lot of fun ^^ The dress Shilo's wearing is this is one: .._  
_Also, yes I know, I used the actors names in this one. I was lazy and you try and come up with a good name for someone who is essentially nameless._  
_Also I would like to thank Pupten and Ragamuffin sundrop for their wonderful reviews ^^ They warm my heart :D_  
_I'm working on chapter 6 at the moment and it should be up by Saturday._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for all OC characters. **

**

* * *

**

"What's your real name?"  
They were sitting naked, on her bed. They had had a few encounters like this, since the first time. It was almost always good.  
"Why do you need to know, kid?"  
"Because saying 'G' is getting a little weird," Shilo admitted. She crawled under the covers. It was starting get cold.

"Well... I have a name, but where's the fun in telling you?" He grinned, "But I do have another name I go by, among the rich people. It's Terrance."  
"You sell to rich people? I thought you didn't like rich kids."  
"_Kids_, yes. The older more dignified junkies I do like. I make that round once a month. They buy by the vial and pay really well." He explained.  
"So... you're a hypocrite called Terrance," She said the name like she tried to taste it, "I like Terrance. It suits you." He smiled at that. "But I think I'll stick to 'G'."  
"Why?"  
"Because the Graverobber is too long and I like it better than Terrance. I mean, Terrance is good. But only your rich clients call you that. I may have money, but I don't want to be an uppity lady." She said, a little miffed.

"With the things you do in bed, you're by no means an uppity lady,"  
"How would you know. Have you ever done an uppity lady?" She teased.  
"I might have..." He smirked a little. Then he got up and put on Shilo's pink frilly bathrobe.  
"You look so incredibly hot in that thing," She said with sarcasm clear in her voice. He shrugged and went into the kitchen. She put on a green hoodie and joined him. The first thing she saw was his ass barely covered by the piece of cloth. He was rummaging around in her fridge.

"What are you looking for?"  
"This!" He pulled out half a pizza and put it on the table.  
"You're going to eat a pizza for breakfast," she stated.  
He looked at the clock on the wall, "Well, technically it's lunch since it's already four."  
"But a pizza?"

"Come on kid! Live a little!" He grinned, taking a slice from the box.  
"I live a lot, I'll have you know," she replied, with a look of disgust on her face.  
"Oh, I know," He grinned with a dreamy look on his face, "But you should live a little more." He held the half eaten slice in front of her face. "Try it."

She sighed, "Gah! Fine!" She ripped the slice out his hands and stuffed it in her mouth, "Yoh huppy noh?"  
"I could leap for joy," He smiled. He sat down and took another slice. He bit into it and then asked her, "Would you like to come with me tonight? I have a dinner party with the rich people."  
She shrugged and said, "I need to work. There's money to be made."  
"I'll give you 50% of my earnings if you play my fetching date and help me sell. A lot of people are coming." The man looked very disparate.  
"I'll come." She gave in. She'd probably make more money anyway. And it helped to build up a bigger name.  
The Graverobber grinned, "Great. I have to get dressed and go, to get ready. I'll pick you up at 6.30. Where something stunning." He kissed her and left. She looked at him through the doorway as he gathered his clothes. What a strange specimen he was.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock and Shilo was putting the finishing touches on her make up and her hair. She thought it looked quite good. She was wearing her curly blonde wig. She let it fall loose over her shoulders. Then she started to worm herself into the dress she had picked out for the occasion. She was very fond of the dress. It was the first thing she had bought when she moved into this apartment. There was no reason for it, just the fact that she fell in love with it on the spot. At 6.15 she finally had closed the zipper. She got out her purse and started to fill it with things she might need: money, 6 vials of the glow, her keys and some extra make up. She thought that would do. Then she started to put the heels on she had just bought.

The Graverobber was quite excited. He didn't need to her to come with him, but he liked her company and he was dying to see what she looked like in an evening gown. At 6.27 he pressed the door bell. He was not displeased. For the occasion she was wearing a long black dress that was cut half way to her rib cage. In the skirt there was a opening that was covered with see-through lace, so she showed off one of her legs in a tasteful manner. Her feet were adorned with 9" inch heels. She looked disgustingly good. If there wasn't so much money on the line he would've dragged her to bed with him at that moment.

She liked what she saw too. There was no make up whatsoever. He was wearing tails and gloves. His normally messy hair was slicked back into a pony tail. He was even wearing a black bow tie. He took her hand in his and kissed it softly. "You look good."  
She smiled, "So do you. Question of business though. Tonight we sell by the vial right?"  
He nodded, "Yes, we do. Also, unlike your rich kids, there's nothing secretive about this. We go there, have dinner and a drink and then people come to buy. It's a Tupperware party for drug addicts."  
They laughed at that analogy.

* * *

"Your names please?" There was a man at the door who looked like a butler. The Graverobber answered with his most pleasant smile, "Terrance Zdunich and his guest."  
The butler nodded and said, "The other guests are already in the living room. Would you follow me please?"  
The walked through the immense hall. Shilo had never seen a house so big or so overly decorated. There was art and flowers EVERYWHERE. She found it hideous.  
They were let into a room that was filled with people. Most of them were standing around in groups talking amongst themselves. One of them broke away from the packs and came to greet them.  
"Terrance! How lovely it is to see you," he grinned knowingly.  
"Same goes to you, Colin," the Graverobber, now called Terrance, replied.  
"And I see you've brought a date. This is a first." The man shook Shilo's hand gently, "And who are you my dear?"  
"Alexa Vega, sir." She smiled. If he hadn't known her so well, the Graverobber might've mistaken it for sincere. But she had her work face on. _Good girl, _he thought.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Alexa. I'm Colin McCray and the lady over there," he pointed in a general direction to group of women, "is my wife Lauren. May I say you look stunning."  
She nodded politely and said, "I hope not too stunning. I wouldn't want to ruin this party by freezing everyone."  
The man laughed at that, "She's got a sense of humour. She's a keeper, Terrance." He nudged the man next to him, like they were the best of buddies.  
Terrance grinned and put an arm around her, "I plan to do so."  
Colin laughed and said, "Let me get you two a drink."

They followed him to the bar. "Alexa Vega?" The Graverobber whispered.  
"You have your rich people name. I have mine," she whispered back.  
"Can I call you that during sex? Then I'll finally have my uppity lady fix."  
"No," she said with a stern face, but quite quickly it turned into a laugh.

* * *

They sat through dinner with smiles pasted on their faces. And because they had to do some selling next, their wine intake was limited. The Graverobber noticed how easily Shilo, or Alexa, slipped into the rich people talk about houses, horses, surgeries and those tacky scalpel sluts.  
If he hadn't known any better she would be right at home.

After dinner the men moved into McCray's study for some cigars and brandy. The ladies stayed behind for coffee.  
Terrance asked Alexa if she wanted to come along with the men, but Collin protested. "I'm sure she has some _dealing _ of her own to do."  
Alexa raised her eyebrows and said, "I'll be fine sweet heart."  
He nodded slowly. "I'll see you in a little bit."  
She was glad they had decided on rates before hand.

She moved back into the living room with the other ladies. She sat down in a chair and got handed a cup of coffee. The women seemed a little more quiet now. Suddenly one of the women came to stand next to her. "You're Terrance's date, right?"  
She nodded, "Alexa Vega."  
"What a lovely name," the woman said, without any real conviction. "You do what he _does_?" another one asked.  
Alexa nodded again. "I do what he does. The price for this evening is 500 credits. But then you'll get out finest."  
The ladies smiled and got out their purses. So did she. She went around from group to group making small talk, exchanging money for vials. She was lucky that the Graverobber had given her some extra, because 6 wasn't enough. When she was done, the mood was more light hearted. They talked about who was the best looking of the men. A lot of women agreed that their young 'friend' Terrance was one of the best looking of the bunch.  
One of them grinned and said, "You're not willing to trade, are you?"  
Alexa smiled back and said, "No, I'm not. I'm quite fond of the feller."  
They all laughed at that.

After about an hour, Terrance entered the room. "Alexa, darling. It's time to go."  
Alexa nodded and got up from the sofa. One of the women said, "Does she have to go? She's a riot, Terrance. You should bring her more often."  
He smiled fondly at his date. "I'll see what I can do ladies. But miss Vega and I have an early engagement tomorrow and we all know I need my beauty sleep." The women giggled again. He was almost certain they had spiked their coffee, because they seemed very 'Irish' at the moment.  
They wished the women good bye and were let out by the butler.

On the way home Shilo couldn't stop talking, "THOSE WOMEN! All they talk about is rumours and sex and how much money they have. And also what they will lift next. Don't they have a LIVE?"  
The Graverobber smiled. "Apparently not."  
"And they kept going on and on about Shilo and how she would ruin GeneCo. As if Amber isn't capable enough of that on her own." She practically shouted.  
"And what did you do?" he asked.  
"Nothing. I just sat there made some quips about how an underground business might be cool and they just ate it up." She was frustrated. "I just want to kick something."  
"Go ahead,"  
"I can't, I'll ruin my shoes." She said, with a small voice.  
"Tell you what," he started, "Let's get a cab and then go to your apartment to break some furniture."  
Her eyes light up at that thought. "I like this."  
"That's good," He grinned, "Because if you didn't like it, I might end up in jail."  
"And we don't want that."

* * *

**A/N: Fun galore ^^ Hope you had a pleasant reading experience , reviews are always welcome as are story ideas :)**


	6. A question of ownership

**A/N: **_This is my first ever attempt at explicit smut. So don't be harsh please :) Also, I will do some revision on all chapters soon (like tomorrow or Sunday), so don't worry if you think it reads a bit jaggy. It will be fixed. I just wanted to get this out there and over with. I hope you will enjoy it ^^_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for the plot devices in the form of the two boys and the old man.**

**

* * *

**

"So where are you from?"  
"Eastside of the island."  
"Do you hang out here often?"  
"Not a lot. My friend does business here, but he usually comes to visit me."  
"Do you like it here? You should come round more often. We could hang out."

Shilo was sitting on a dumpster talking to two guys. She guessed they weren't much older than her and they looked quite friendly. Friendlier than most people anyway. She took a drag from her cigarette and smiled as one of them made a joke. Honestly, she wasn't interested in anything else other than a conversation to pass the time. She was waiting for the Graverobber to finish up business. They would go out after this, celebrating her birthday.

"It's your birthday?" One of them said. She nodded and shifted her weight around a bit to adjust her skirt. She hoped they wouldn't bring up Shilo Wallace.  
"Sweet! Are you going to celebrate it?"  
"That was the plan. That's why I'm meeting up with my friend," she explained, very relieved there was no mention of her past.  
"Maybe... you and your friend would like to come with us. We know how to celebrate birthdays." The boys nodded furiously. They were obviously imagining her friend as a hot girl.

Shilo grinned, "Nah, I think we'll be fine. We have our own way of celebrating birthdays." The boys looked a bit surprised. They nearly died when she flashed a cheeky wink at them. It made them try even harder to get her to come along.

* * *

The Graverobber was having an awful night . He had picked up some news that made him less than happy. But there was time to think about that tomorrow. Tonight was Shilo's night. The girl was turning 21 already. This called for a lot of festivities.

He stalked through the alley where they were supposed to meet. He guessed she would already be there as he had been running a little late. No matter how hard he tried to get it out of her system, she was still _very _ punctual.

He could see her sitting on the dumpster waiting for him, though she was not alone. Two boys, barely men, were standing next to it, looking at her as a pair of circling vultures. Shilo didn't seem to notice. She was laughing along with them, like they were the best of friends. Suddenly she looked up and jumped off the dumpster.

"G! You're here," she smiled, ready to hug him. The Graverobber wouldn't let her though. He grabbed her wrist and marched her out of the alley leaving the boys behind. Shilo tried to wave at them before they disappeared around the corner. Near a bench the crazy man finally came to a halt and let go of her.

She rubbed her wrist and asked surprised, "What the fuck has gotten into you?"  
"I could ask you the same question," he growled in reply.  
"What do you mean?" Shilo was very confused. She studied his face, but the Graverobber looked away.

"Those... boy-men were all over you!"  
"And?" He was now getting frustrated with her. Did she really not get it?  
"What if they wanted to rape you?"  
"A shot gun to the face goes a long way." She replied dryly.  
"You don't own a shot gun!"  
"Fine... I'd have kicked them in the face. Also does miracles. I'm not a little girl, G. I can take care of myself." She said it calmly and with a smile on her face. She probably thought he was acting _cute._ This was not cuteness. This was something entirely different.

She patted him gently on the arm and asked, "What's really the problem?"  
He had said it before he could stop himself, "I don't like anyone touching what's mine."  
See, full blown jealousy. It was something hugely different.  
He could see the anger building up inside of her.  
"What?" She hissed.  
"You heard me." It was like word vomit. He couldn't keep it in.  
"I'm your possession now?"  
"Yes." _Stop talking_! The stern voice in his head yelled. It came too late. There was a stinging feeling in his cheek. Apparently she had slapped him and was ranting in return.  
"I'm not _yours_. I'm not anyone else's. You don't _own_ me. You have no right to. And if you feel like that, you can piss off!" Shilo was fuming. People on the streets were now standing still to see what was going on. But the girl wasn't the only one who was angry. There was no helping him. The caveman was out.

With a firm yank he pulled her into the closest alley. She was about to hit him again when he pinned her wrists to the wall. She was wriggling to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her, pushing his knee in between her legs, to keep her steady.  
"I have no right to claim you?" He growled in his low voice. She glared at him. "Haven't I put up with you for months? Taught you anything you wanted to know? Struck that deal with you? Haven't I shared your bed with you pretty much every night?"  
"No," she spat, "You have no right to claim me. You didn't have to do those things and you know it. Just because you're turned on by helpless looking girls doesn't mean that that's _my _problem. And just because you gave in, doesn't mean that makes me _yours._"  
Shilo had ceased trying to get out. She knew it was futile; he was a lot stronger. But that didn't mean that the Graverobber was right.

"Doesn't it?" He was getting really angry now. She rolled her eyes and looked away. He moved her wrists to one hand, so that his other one was free. He grabbed her chin and made her see him. "What are we? Friends? Lovers? Strangers that hook up every once in a while?"  
"Right now?" She asked him. He nodded. "We're nothing."  
The words burned in his skull. Nothing? Did someone she had nothing with know all her spots? Did he know her favourite places to have sex? Did she really think that he would be put off by a comment like that?  
"So we're nothing now?" He came closer. Their faces were almost touching, but Shilo seemed hardly thrown.

"We're nothing." He loosened the grip on her wrists and removed his knee. She silently climbed out from under him. He turned around to watch her go. Instead she leaned in and whispered, "Your need to define us, shows your lack of security. It's not pretty."

That did him in. He grabbed her by the arms and crashed his lips into hers. Soon they were a panting heap of arms and legs, teeth and tongues. She pulled away briefly, and then he saw it; the smirk, the mischievous glint in her eyes. She'd been playing him all along.

She had him now; bewildered he was an easy prey after all. With a swift move he was up against the wall this time to feel her knee rise dangerously between his legs. Holding his wrists with her hands she smirked at the little switch around and took full advantage of it and of his lips. Disorientated and surprised he let her lead for a moment until reality caught up with him in the form of an old man looking at him from behind. He was staring at the Graverobber's desperate struggle for control against a girl not much taller than him. The man raised an eyebrow and chuckled before leaving the two alone again.

Shilo pushed her knee up to regain her man-friend's attention. "Eyes on the target, G."  
He looked at her. She still had that evil smirk on her face. It was all just a game to her. Well, there were two players now. He attacked her neck, completely out of the blue. She closed her eyes and lost focus. Her hands slipped down his arms to his chest and her knee sagged. With a smooth motion, he let go of the skin and pushed her back up against the wall. She opened her eyes in surprise.

"Bitch!"  
He leered, "You're the one to talk."  
"I didn't initiate the biting." She replied indignantly. The Graverobber moved closer and started growling in her ear. "Tell me you don't love it." She shivered. "Tell me you don't love it when I rip you apart like a little lamb."  
Shilo bit her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning. She tried to regain her composure, which was hard with his face so close and his hands seemingly everywhere. He noticed it and started to nibble on her ear. She made little mewling sounds, which became louder when his hand started rubbing between her legs. He looked up to see if they had any new visitors, but they were in luck.

She noticed the distraction, however little. She slowly moved her hands to his back. He was so concentrated on her crotch, that she managed this relatively easy. She found her way under his shirt and raked her nails hard against his skin. He gasped and arched his back. She grabbed the back of head and pulled him close, "Who are you calling lamb?"  
She kissed him hard, while she was working his body; his sides, his ass, his chest. Eventually she found her way down his pants. She unzipped it and pulled out his erection. Slyly she traced it with one single nail.

The Graverobber hissed and sped up his actions. He dragged her with him further into the dark passageway. When he thought they were barely visible from the main street, he pushed her once more against the wall. She barely struggled this time. He sank his teeth side of her neck. In between the bites he grumbled, "Don't. Ever. Tell me. We're._ Nothing_." She moaned in reply.  
His hands were tearing up her shirt and bra and started teasing and tweaking nipples. He pulled up to see his work. The girl was reduced to a puddle of goo, just how he liked it.

But Shilo wasn't finished him just yet. Her hands travelled in between his thighs. Just before his brain had registered what was happening, she dug her nails into the soft flesh and dragged them up, hard. His facial expression was one of contorted pleasure. His knees nearly buckled as she did it. She gave his ear a short lick and panted, "Fine, we're not nothing. But did you really think you could _own _me? Do you think you're the only one I think about?"

His primal instinct was now raging at full force. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her close. Her eyes were wide, not with fear, but with pleasure. She loved it when he got like that.  
"Yes," he rumbled, his voice now extremely low and filled with desire, "I'm the only one on your mind. Even when you sleep you can't stop thinking about me."

With his other hand hiked up her skirt and ripped off her panties. He wasn't surprised to find that they were practically dripping. Then he pushed her so far up the wall that, Shilo had to wrap her legs around him, to prevent herself from falling. The Graverobber removed his hand from her throat and put it on her hips. With one firm thrust his was inside of her. She gasped at the sensation. He nipped at her neck and breasts as he was pushing into her.

"There is no question of ownership," he whispered, "you are _mine_."  
His movement were growing more and more erratic. Her hips buckled to meet his. Her mind was almost drawing a blank as the sensations washed over her. Almost. She quickly removed one of her legs and used it to ram against the wall. He was caught off guard by this and toppled over with Shilo still on top of him. She pinned his arms next to his head. Then she leaned over him and said in a deep husky voice, "I'm never yours. You've always been mine."

She kissed him hard and deep. Her tongue was lashing against his. Then she pulled up and started riding him and pretty soon her movements turned erratic. Her muscles started to clamp up around him. She nearly toppled over in rapture. The Graverobber tried to hold her steady, but pretty soon they were both one big shuddering heap of orgasm. She let herself fall on top of him and he closed his arms around her.

All she managed to bring out was, "Best birthday present, ever!"

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it, so I might attempt some more in the near future. _


	7. Part 1: And so it begins

**A/N: **_These things always get out of hand. Before you know it there's a story line and everything. Oh well ^^_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

Shilo's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the light that shone through her window and guessed it was around noon. The second thing she noticed was that save for her and a few blankets, her bed was empty. She found it slightly odd, since every time she had woken up in the last few months the Graverobber had been there. She moved to get up, but quickly decided against it. Her muscles were aching from the night before. She grinned at the pains. _What a hell of a birthday._

After a few moments she tried moving her arms and legs again. When she felt confident that she wouldn't collapse once vertical she got up and put on her new satin night gown (the Graverobber's actual birthday gift) and staggered into the kitchen. There she found him reading intently at her kitchen table which was covered in news papers . Shilo kissed the top of his head, "Good morning, lover."

"Hey," he muttered in reply, "There's a bag of scones and I got you that disgusting sugared butter to go with it."  
She got out a plate and put a scone on, it promptly drowning it under thick layers of cream . "So what is all this?"  
He looked up, raised an eyebrow at the barely recognisable scone and put his monocle down having more pressing matters at hand. "We're in deep trouble, kid."  
She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. But he seemed to be staring at the pastry whilst expecting some kind of reply. Finally she said, "Alright. Why?"

The Graverobber looked at her, then looked at the newspaper in front of him and looked back at her again. "First, GeneCo is changing the entire graveyard policy."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that all bodies go to GeneCo. When you die, at least here on the island, you belong to GeneCo. They're going to clear all the graveyards and all the newly dead people go directly to the company. The motion was passed yesterday and will take effect next week." Shilo gasped.  
"That fast? How is that possible?" She uttered.  
"Because the Largo's are _that_ influential. You know this, kid." The Graverobber seemed awfully distant. There was something else he was not telling her. She was gripping the table now to prevent herself from throwing her scone.  
"What is the second thing?"  
"Hm?" He replied, absentmindedly, like he had no idea what she was talking about.  
"That kind of shit isn't going to fly with me. There's something else you're not telling me," she said, her voice sounded dangerous and raw. She had a suspicion, but needed him to back it up.

"The rumours were true. Amber Sweet has confirmed them. You really are Rotti's kid and you're also the rightful heir to GeneCo. According to the will they found." When he looked at her he seemed so small. "They re-opened the hunt for you. Everyone who vaguely resembles you is being questioned and DNA-tested."  
"Hm..." Shilo was deep in thought now and flipped through one of the newspapers, thoughtlessly. Her face, or what used to be her face, was plastered all over the pages. Everywhere she looked she saw her name. The Graverobber observed her carefully. He noticed she was working something out in her head. Eventually she said, "I wonder... Why did they announce it to the press?"

"The Largo's have no any other way of contacting you. They've done this either to lure you out of hiding or to chase you off the island. I'm guessing the first one."  
She glanced at him. He stared back with an expressionless face. "What should I do?"  
"It's not my decision to make, kid."  
"I know, but I would like some input if you please. I mean, our whole livelihood is gone and I would like to know what you would do. I'm asking you as my friend. What would _you_ do?" She looked at him pleadingly. He found it hard to resist. He knew when she looked like that, she really didn't know what to do with herself.

"I think," he started, "You should ready yourself for a takeover. "  
That was not the answer she'd been expecting. She thought the Graverobber would tell her to run. Something like that seemed hugely appealing to her.  
"T-take over?" She stammered. He nodded and folded his hands together.  
"You have to get out of your dream world, girl. The past few years you've been living the life you wanted. Not the life you're supposed to."

"Excuse me? How do you know what life I'm _supposed _to lead?" She was about to go on with her tirade when he stopped her.  
"Because I know _you_," he said in the most sincere voice she had ever heard from him, "I watch you, kid. I see you at work and in your daily life. You're perfect for this job. You may know nothing about running a large business. But you know how to run people. You're a natural manipulator." He noticed the look on her face.  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a talent most people wish they had. And it's a wonder you do it so-", he paused looking for the right word, "easy. Because well... your past and everything."

Shilo said nothing. He was right and she knew it. She was supposed to change the world. Her father had said so. Even Mag, who had barely known her had said so. And she could, she knew that too. But this, these events, were so much bigger than her. How was she ever going to pull off a stunt like this?  
She felt a large hand envelope hers and when she looked up she saw the Graverobber smiling down at her. "This going to be fun."  
Yeah, right.

* * *

An hour later they were walking around a back alley. She wasn't sure what they were looking for, but the big man next to her seemed to know. He gazed up and so did she. There was a fire escape hanging above them.

"Do you think you can pull it down?"  
She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I can try. Why are we doing this exactly?"  
"Because, little lady, we're not allowed to come in through the front door. These stairs lead directly to the one we need to see," he explained as if it was the most common thing in the world.  
"Why is the front door forbidden territory?"  
"That," he said in his showman voice, "is a story for another time. Now*, work your acrobatics."

She sighed, but climbed on top of the dumpster and walked to the edge to estimate the distance. Then she walked to the other side. With a running start she leapt up and hung onto the bottom rung. With a lot of creaking noises it slowly came down.  
The Graverobber clapped his hands, "Brava! Now up you go."  
She pulled her weight up and climbed until she could rest her feet on one of the steps. Then, almost leisurely, she went up a little higher. Suddenly, the ladder shook. Looking down she saw him hanging below. "Just go to the 3rd story and get onto the ledge there. I'm loving this view, by the way." She grinned at him and continued her climb, the man follow close after.

When Shilo reached the 3rd floor, there was an woman waiting at the window. The girl silently climbed onto the outcropping and waiting for the Graverobber to come up.  
"I could have guessed," the woman said, "The Zydrate king. And who is this? Your new toy?" She could feel the woman's eyes burning on the bite marks she had received the night before.

He just laughed and said, "No, Vesna**. **This is my friend and business partner, Shilo Wallace." The old woman gasped and made sure they could get through the window. While the pair entered, she flipped through a big pile of news papers. When she found a good sharp picture, she held it near Shilo's face. "Oh my lord. You're alive! I _knew _it. The marquis owes me 50 credits."  
The girl didn't know who the marquis was, but she quite liked this Vesna person. She had an honest and natural face, something which was hard to find these days.

The room they were standing in looked like an office. It was filled with papers, a few chairs, a desk and some machines that were foreign to Shilo. The woman urged them to sit down and got them something to drink. She returned with 3 cups that were filled with something that looked and smelled like coffee, but ultimately tasted like bile.

"So what can I do for you, old friend?" Vesna's demeanour towards the Graverobber had drastically changed, now that it was clear he was an accomplish of the famous Wallace girl.  
He smiled pleasantly and said, "I want to know everything about GeneCo."  
"What are you planning, boy?" He didn't reply. "Whatever it is, you're going to be in over your head. The Largo's are _evil_. The devil himself lives in their genes." She spat out the words like they were poison. Shilo looked shocked, because she was almost certain this woman knew about _everything _on this island worth knowing.

Vesna noticed the poor girl's expression. "Not you, of course. Your parents were very kind and loving people. You may have the Largo genes, but you also carry your mother and your father within. And that counters all evil."

The Graverobber cleared his throat, "Enough with the sappy stuff, Bella. We're not in an after school special. Tell us what you know."  
"Fine," she said, "but information comes at a price."  
"Name it."  
She grinned and said, "* 500 credits."  
"500?"  
"Nothing more, nothing less."  
Apparently she thought this to be a witty little plan but when he actually produced the coins, her face fell. She loved seeing him squirm, but this was not going to happen tonight.  
"I meant 1000."  
"No."

Shilo looked very determined. "You said nothing more, nothing less. If you wanted to milk us, you should've been more clever."  
The woman laughed, "I like this girl. Very shrewd."  
She took a sip from her coffee and then said, "Fine, fine, fine. I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

Shilo was standing outside, a little confused. "How was that helpful?"  
The Graverobber grinned, "I know Vesna better than she thinks. She's a faithful Largo supporter, but she doesn't show it. Otherwise she won't get her information."  
"But that's not good."  
He snickered, "Actually, it is. She'll tell Ms. Sweet that you are alive. We're drawing the lion out of its cage. They'll show us their battle plan. We counter attack."

She thought about this. "What if there is no counter attack?"  
He put his arm around her, "Kid, there's always one."  
They started walking back to her apartment when suddenly she stopped in her tracks and asked, "How do you know she's a Largo supporter?"  
"Trial and error, love, trial and fucking error."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Read and review if you please ^^**


	8. Part 2: Planning or the absence of it

**A/N: **_Woo, I finally finished this monster of a chapter. I hope you enjoy. I'm guessing 2-3 more chapters and we should be done with it ^^ I will put on a new chapter on Wednesday. I wish I could do it earlier, but I'm going away for the weekend. Off to Germany! *huggles*_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original opera, but every plot twist and OC is mine!**

**

* * *

**

After Shilo and the Graverobber's visit to Vesna, there wasn't a whole lot else to do. Most nights were spen*t in the grave yard, gathering as much Z as they could before the motion went active. Other nights they dealt, talked to people from the floating market, gathered intelligence about GeneCo or they just walked around.  
During the day time they were either having sex or playing the game 'What would change if Shilo was the owner of GeneCo'. At one point they tried to do both at the same time, but kept losing their train of thought.

Finally, after a few weeks of waiting, there was an answer in the shape of a very disturbing news cast.

Shilo woke up that morning, alone for once, since the loon was out on business. After getting herself some coffee she turned on the TV. She was about to take a sip when she saw what GeneCo had done.

When the cast finished she flipped to a different channel and saw the same thing all over again. She slipped into some clothes and went to get some newspapers. They all said the same thing and had the same pictures.  
Infuriated she went back to her apartment. She picked up her coffee cup and smashed it against the wall, not as relieved after that as she had hoped. She looked at the newspapers again. _How could they've done this?_  
Okay, she understood the 'how' and she even understood the 'why', but this was too crazy. It was a twisted publicity stunt. A very good publicity stunt in fact. And that`s what pissed her off so much.

Shilo was stomping around the kitchen when the Graverobber came home. He saw she had the entire place turned upside down and appeared to be cleaning.  
"Hey kid," he said to her ass sticking out of a cupboard, "I see you saw the good news."

She got up and turned around, "WHAT THE HELL?"  
She started to pace around the room. He took a seat and watched her, a little amused.  
"I expected anything. Literally anything. But this, this beats _everything_," She pointed at the picture in the newspaper. It was her. Well, it looked like her at any rate, if her 17 year old self had grown up differently and had bigger breasts. The headline above it read, 'Largo's lost daughter finally home'.

He chuckled, "I think it looks good. I mean, it looks nothing like _you_. But it looks like it could've been you."  
She was not amused. "It is _too _ good. I cannot beat her. How am I going to out this kid as a fraud?"  
"There's always a way." He said mysteriously.

"Fuck it."  
The Graverobber looked up in surprise. "What did you say?"  
"I said fuck it," She uttered defensively, "I'm leaving."  
"You're going to let Amber beat you?" He couldn't believe his ears. This girl made her way to the top of the drug dealer food chain in less than 3 years. Of all people, SHE was going to give up?  
"I didn't want this. I never wanted to run GeneCo. I never wanted to be found. I never wanted to defeat Amber at her own game." She started pacing around again. "Maybe I was living in a dream world, but it was _my_ world. I build a life for myself. I did what I needed to do to survive. I was happy. I cannot do this, G. I don't know how to beat her and I'm not sure if I want to."

There were no tears. Just rage. He knew how to comfort women in tears. He didn't know to comfort people who were pissed off at everything. They usually burned out and calmed down themselves. But he knew that look of determination. She _would_ flee if he didn't stop her.

But why shouldn't she go? She never wanted it to be her fight. But he forced it on her anyway. So she should be free to leave.

"Look," he said, "you're pissed off. I get it. Of course I get it. They're trotting out their own Shilo Wallace. And even though they've stolen something you didn't care about, you still feel robbed. But the reason you should stay is because you are the one who can stop this madness. I'm not saying you're born to run GeneCo, because if things were different you wouldn't be my favourite option. But you are the most capable person I know who can actually get into that company. I haven't figured out how we're going to do this, but there's always a counter."

She seemed to have calmed down a bit at last. Shilo started putting away the things from the cupboard and tidied up the kitchen. Then she sat down, next to the Graverobber.  
"It sucks," she finally managed.  
"I know kid."  
"You know what's the worst of it? I thought she was going to do something really half assed. But then she comes out with her own Shilo. And it turns out someone in the company has brains! I hate people with brains against me." She sighed and let her head rest in her hands.

He smiled at her last remark and softly patted her on the head. "We need a plan, though."  
She nodded, "We do. And I think I might know the man to help us with it."

* * *

They were standing in front of a very grubby looking cafe. "Are you sure this is the place?"  
Shilo nodded, "It's called the Rusty Fork, no?"  
"Yeah... but-"  
"Then this is the place where we might find our salvation." She smiled at him and went in.

The inside of the cafe looked as run down as the outside. It was quiet in the middle of the day. A few bums were sitting in small booths, drinking.

Suddenly a burly dark man came from a room near the bar.  
"Shi? Is that you honey? Good to see you!" The man picked her up as if she were weightless and pulled her close.  
She giggled. "Hey Jah. How're you? Things alright with the mister?"  
"Who, James? He's long gone girl. I'm a little bit single at the moment." He put her down on a barstool and got behind the bar. "But it's all good. I haven't seen you in ages. I'm betting it's because that hunk of a man thing, " said Jah whilst throwing a wink at G. "Sit down, sweets."

The Graverobber grinned a little uncomfortable and sat down next to Shilo.  
"This is the Graverobber," she said, a little proud.  
"_The _Graverobber? My, my, we have a celebrity. Is he pleasing? You know... in the sack?" The man put two glasses in front of them and filled it with a dark brown liquid.  
"He is very pleasing. And not just in bed..." She said suggestively. The man giggled and grabbed a glass of his own. The Graverobber wasn't sure what to do. So he said nothing and just took tiny sips of his drink, which he suspected was Southern Comfort. Or something like it.

Finally Shilo seemed to have remembered her manners. "Oh, sorry G. This is Jacinto. Jah for short. He helped me start up in the business. He knows everyone and he likes me."  
"You don't say..." he muttered.  
Jacinto did a courtesy and then said, "So what brings you back to the Rusty Fork?"  
Before she could say anything, he cut her off, "Let me guess. You want to get back at Amber Sweet? I saw the picture this morning. You look a thousand times better, doll face."

She smiled and said, "Yeah. We need a strategy to blow the hoax out of the water. Do you think you can help?"  
He smiled, "I might be able to. You two can wait in the back. I'll make a few phone calls."

Shilo got up and dragged the Graverobber along. There was a door near the back of the bar that lead to a pretty cosy living room. She settled herself onto the couch, comfortable as if she lived here. He stood near the door, not willing to come in.  
"G," she said, "Sit down."  
Reluctantly he did so on the far side of the couch. "I don't trust him."  
"Alright..." She understood the sentiment. You shouldn't trust people you didn't know. He continued, "How do you know him? How does he know anyone?"  
She smiled, "One day, after the move, I wandered in here. He was very friendly and helped me settle in. Then he told me who to go talk to if I needed money. That was the root of our friendship and he's been my friend for the past four years. The second question, he comes from a very powerful family. Close friends to the Largo's. They sort of kicked him out after he told his parents he was gay. But he could always count on them if he was in serious trouble. Through his business he also got more contacts. Because this is a place for important conversation. No one goes to a five star restaurant to conduct deals, our kind of deals that is. she smirked."

He nodded gravely. "I still don't trust him."  
She shrugged, "That's fine. As long as you trust me."

Jacinto came bursting into the room. "Darling, I think I may be able to help you."

He told her the details of his conversation. The pair nodded and asked questions.

"So... We're taking hostages?"  
"No, no, no. Just the one. Who is technically not a hostage, of course." The big man grinned.  
"But what if they don't believe us?" Shilo asked, a little concerned.  
"Hmm... that might prove to be a problem."

The Graverobber got up. "The way I see it, this whole plan is a problem. How are we going to get to her? And who's going to do it?"  
"A friend of mine is into that sort of thing. He can do it," Jacinto said.  
"Alright, but that leaves my first question unanswered,"  
"We could ask people from the market to help us," Shilo suggested.  
"What can they do?" The men asked in unison.  
"A lot. It's not just a market for objects."

* * *

A day later the three of them entered the market. Shilo looked around and saw the flock of addicts coming her way.  
"You have Z?" one of them asked her.  
She shook her head. "Not tonight kids."

"This motion sucks!" One of them shouted.  
"I know, but there's not a lot we can do right now." She said apologetically. The addicts drifted apart, each back into their own world of misery. The girl gestured at the 2 men to come with her.  
"She's a feisty one," Jacinto whispered to the Graverobber.  
"I know Jah, it's what makes her great."  
"What are you going to do when she actually succeeds?" The big man asked.  
"I'm not sure. But at this moment, that's irrelevant."  
"If you say so..."

Shilo stopped at a theatre sort of place. A lot of people were gathered here and seemed to be doing business. She put some crates together to create a make shift stage, got up on it and raised her arms. No one seemed to have noticed her.  
"People!" she yelled. A few of them looked up. "I need your help!"

More of them looked up, but not enough. Finally the Graverobber stepped on the stage. "ATTENTION!" he bellowed. Now most of them paid attention. A few of them seemed even vaguely interested. Shilo thought it was a good sign.  
"Most of you know me as Low. I'm a Z-peddler," she started. Seeing more people take note the confidence showed in her voice.  
"What you don't know is that I'm the actual Shilo Wallace." They started whispering amongst each other. The real Shilo Wallace? Surely that wasn't possible.

"How is that possible? You look nothing like the Shilo Wallace from TV!" Someone shouted.  
"That's because that's the fake Shilo Wallace. They based her face on my pictures from 4 years ago. I can't prove anything just yet, but I intent to," She said resolute.  
"How?"  
"That's the problem. I don't know exactly how. This is why I need your help. If you believe me or if you think you can help me, please come meet me after the market at the Rusty Fork." She sighed. She had the feeling it didn't go to well. But this was all she could do.

* * *

The 3 of them made way back to the cafe. They sat down in the living room and watched television. The fake Shilo seemed to pop up everywhere. There was a talk show where she was a guest.  
"So where were you these past 4 years?" The host asked her. The girl smiled and twirled her hair, "I was travelling. But when I saw my family needed me, I immediately came back."  
"And where did you go on your travels, if I may be so bold?"  
"Japan, China, the United States of Europe. It has been great, I've met so many different people. It was quite overwhelming for someone like me." The real Shilo heard the Graverobber groan.

"What a load of bullshit. She's nothing like you. Not even when you were 17!"  
She grinned, "People can change a lot in 4 years."  
"Not like that. Only with an aneurysm," he replied dryly.

The host went on, "So how does it feel, being a Largo?"  
The girl smiled, "It feels great! I always knew in my heart that Rotti was my father. But when I saw the news I really knew for sure."  
"What the hell!" Jacinto commented, "I saw that Opera where your daddy died and you truly believed _he_ was your father. None of this Rotti crap."

Shilo sighed. She hated this girl with every fibre of her being. Even if she had had a normal childhood, she wouldn't have turned out like the kid on the television. There was no way that could happen. But still, observing her might give them an idea of how to proceed.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. Jacinto hurried out of the room and then hurried back in. "Oh gods."  
The Graverobber furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?"  
"You," pointing at Shilo, "have visitors. They're filing in as we speak."  
They ran out to the spectacle. About 30 people had gathered around the bar, waiting for something to happen.

Someone yelled, "She's here!"  
They all applauded as Shilo climbed the bar.  
"Hello!" she greeted them, a little awkward, "Thanks for coming! I may never know your motives, but I think it's great you all came to help me."  
A woman that was standing close to her, "Most of us saw the talk show. And we also saw the opera. There's no way that girl is the woman who's parading around like Shilo Wallace."

The girl on the bar smiled gratefully. "Thank you, so much."  
She turned around to look at the Graverobber. He noticed she was in a state of panic. He simply nodded. That seemed to assure her. She turned around again. "Alright people. The reason I asked you here is because I need a plan to get back at the bitch who stole my identity and to ram Amber Sweet into the ground. Are you still willing to help me?"  
There sounded a loud cheer. "Great!"  
Then she turned around and this time directed her question to Jacinto, "Jah dear, do have a room where we can have a meeting?"

He nodded happily. She grinned. "Okay, if you would follow this lovely gentleman. He'll show you a place where you can all sit and relax. I will be with you in a few short moments."  
She watched Jacinto lead the people through a door next to the one to the living room. Then she let herself onto the floor and wrapped her arms around the neck of the Graverobber. "I can't do this."  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Of course you can. These are your people."

"Yes, but most of them don't have brain cells and would do anything for a shot of Z." She muttered against his chest, "How can I trust no one will rat?"  
"Intimidate. You're really good at that. Tell them that if anyone rats, you _will_ know and you will personally see to it that the offender is shot," he simply stated.  
"Oh yes, because I love doing that."  
"It'll be alright. Most of them don't like the Largo's anyway."  
Shilo grinned, a little relieved. "You're probably right. The Largo's have tried to close down the market several times."  
He smirked, "I'm always right."  
She kissed him hard and pulled away. "Time to run some people and form a decent plan."

They went through the door, up the stairs to find a big room. Everyone looked at her expectantly.  
"Hello," she said again as she walked to the front of the room. "I would like to say a few things before we start. First, I will dub you now Team Wallace. Second, if I find out anyone's been ratting to Sweet, I _will_ kill you myself. I don't expect you to, but just in case."

Most of them nodded in understanding. She smiled. "So, the original plan was to get Rotti's body and the girl. Then do a DNA test and go public. Anyone with a better plan, speak up now."  
A tiny woman, who seemed about 50, got up. "No offence to you, miss Wallace, but isn't it easier to go public right away?"  
Shilo chuckled, "I like your style. Let's brainstorm on this."  
And thus a plan was in the making.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ Reviews are always appreciated :D**


End file.
